Stark Season Eleven
Stark Season 11 is now about Tony as Iron Man while he continues to save his city. 2023-2024 Cast Dylan O Brien as Tony Stark/ Iron Man-22/22 Rose Leslie as Pepper Potts-21/22 Anthony Mackie as James Rhodes/ War Machine-22/22 Hayden Pannetere as Zoe Mavis-18/22 Chris Zylka as Happy Hogan- 20/22 Justin Hartley as Clint Bardon/ Hawkeye- 22/22 Aaron Taylor Johnson as Quicksilver-1/22 Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/ Captain America-3/22 Scarlett Johanson as Natalie Romanoff/ Black Widow-3/22 Recurring Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/ Daredevil-1/22 Brandon Routh as Scott Lang/ Ant Man-5/22 Ben Foster as Ezekiel Stane/ Technovore-17/22 Ellen Page as Bethany Page-6/22 Madame Masque-2/22 Episodes 1.Six months after Tony became Iron Man, Tony now tries to find out if he can still marry Pepper. Whiplash arrives but tells Iron Man he needs his help. 2. Clint and Zoe get married, Tony and Pepper go undercover in A.I.M when they find out about Iron Men being built. 3. Iron Man helps the police investigate a murderer who can suck energy out of his victims to become young again. 4. Hawkeye and Iron Man go save a reporter who was deeply undercover to investigate The Mandarin`s reapperence. Meanwhile Bethany returns to New York. 5. Tony must deal with Bethany`s return while he and Rhodey are stopping Doctor Doom from killing Buisness men. 6. Quicksilver, Hawkeye and Tony team up when Trickshot teams up with Magneto to destroy the city. Happy asks out Bethany. 7. Tony and Pepper prepare for the wedding but agents led by Anton Vanko arrive so as Iron Man learns that he was connected to his father. Madame Masque returns. 8. Iron Man must deal with both the consequences of his disastrous wedding and the resurface of an World War II Nazi scientist, Baron Helmut Zemo (Daniel Bruhl). 9. Baron Zemo is revealed to be an old nemesis of Captain America. Tony and Pepper rush to find Arnim Zola, another scientist who worked with Zemo and knows the turth about their rivalry. 10. Iron Man and Falcon discovers more about a captive Anton Vanko, who is revealed to be the father of Whiplash. 11. Its Christmas! As Tony and Pepper are trying to have the perfect Christmas, a Santa-themed serial killer begins terroizing New York. Meanwhile Scott meets up with Ezekiel. 12. Captain America, Iron Man and Ant Man must stop Baron Zemo when he gains access to the Avengers secret files to create an army. 13. While Iron Man is fighting a future version of Quicksilver, he shows Tony an alternate world where Tony and Moria died, and Howard Stark is a murderous version of Iron Man. Meanwhile in the real world, War Machine helps the Avengers stop Blizzard who he learns is Donny Gill. 14. Madame Masque begins targeting Ezekiel. Happy tells Tony that he and Bethany are engaged. 15. Baron recruits two of Iron Man`s most dangerous foes, The Mandarin and Count Nefaria who help him create a bomb. Meanwhile Tony at Stark Enterprises must deal with a guy called Caine. 16. An old hero by the name of Union Jack (Brad Dourif) steps in Iron Man's life as he searchs for the mysterious Norn Stones for unknown reasons. 17. Black Panther arrives to aid the Avengers as Ulysses Klaw arrives in New York to become an energy being. 18. Loki, Thor's long emprisioned evil brother is fred and ressurects an old friend of Tony: Hank Pym (Thomas Brodie-Sangster) and the previous Ant-Man before Scott Lang. Tony must decide if he manages to help or has to kill his friend once more. 19. Loki strikes back as he tries to stop Union Jack from taking the Infinity Stones in the form of the Destroyer. 20. Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Scott Lang, War Machine and a ressurected Hank Pym must now face an Celestial-powered Loki, who killed Hawkeye, in the form of the Midgard Serpent, though Union Jack manages to retrieve yet another of the Norn Stones. 21. Tony goes to Hong Kong, and finds out that Jing-Mei wants Tony to help her free her father. Meanwhile Hank teaches Scott how to shrink in the suit. 22. Hydra attacks the Avengers Mansion, so Tony, Captain America, Hank in a new superhero idenity Yellow Jacket, Ant Man, Black Panther and Thor arrive to help. Tony begins to not trust Union Jack after he dissapered. Category:Bat24